Hotel ZaMiaCo
by Kibasami Princess
Summary: He didn't know what to do, since her door was right beside his, and she was blocking his way into his room. So he just sat beside her, and took out his tablet, "Nice hallway." "Thanks." (Please Read)
1. Big Brothers Watching

_**A/N: Tony Stark is 36 in this fan fiction, and Hermione is 29. I wanted them a little younger, than they should be, but the same age difference according to the Wiki's. Which is a nine year difference. Hope you still like it...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Avenger's, or Harry Potter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Hotel ZaMiaCo**_

 _She had been crying outside her room, leaning against the hallway, with all the continents of her purse scattered on the ground. She had her eyes closed, and probably didn't hear him walking by, due to the sound of her crying._

 _He didn't know what to do, since her door was right beside his, and she was blocking his way into his room. So he just sat beside her, and took out his tablet, "Nice hallway."_

" _Thanks."_

 _He was surprised at her response, as he looked over at her, to see her staring down each end. He reached into his pocket, and handed her a handkerchief, as he noticed her using her sleeve to wipe her own eyes. "Here."_

 _She looked over at him, with a small smile, that still managed to cause his heart to skip a beat. "I couldn't bare to see this place torn down, so I paid more than it was worth at the time, and turned it into one of the most popular hotels in the world." She realized where she was sitting (in front of his door), and quickly got back to her feet, "and thank you for your handkerchief, it was a sweet gesture."_

" _You could always make it up to me, over dinner, say seven?" Tony gave her one of his heart melting smiles, which would had worked if she was looking at him, "I heard they serve the best tortellini's in the country."_

" _I already ate sir, and probably-" Her face changed, as she looked over Tony's shoulder, as she threw her things into her bag, "Hello, Draco."_

" _Mione, why aren't you answering your callafoam?"_

 _Tony looked at the other man, who had an aristocrat look about him, and than at the woman. He looked at the amusement, as the young woman tried not to smile, "Callafoam?"_

 _The young woman sighed, as she looked at him, as the blonde stood beside him, "He means my cell phone," she turned to the blonde, taking a hold of his wrist, "Draco, this is Tony," she looked back at the brunette, " Tony, this is my brother Draco."_

" _Nice to meet you, Draco," Tony reached out his hand, for the young man to shake._

 _The blonde turned back to the witch, "You know how worried I was, when you didn't answer your phone?"_

" _Ron, he threw it out of the window, before I could call you, or Harry," She rubbed her neck, probably out of nerves._

 _Tony decided he should probably go into his room, and give the siblings some privacy. "I will just leave you two-'_

" _Sorry Tony, it was nice meeting you, and hope you enjoy your stay here. If you need anything at all, just ask for the owner, and I will take care of you," She blushed at the smirk her brother gave her, before looking back at the billionaire, "I mean if you want ideas for sight seeing, or other restaurants around."_

 _He didn't realize she didn't share her name, until he was already in his room, but he was Tony Stark, and he knew it wouldn't be long, before he knew everything he needed to know._

 _Well at least that was his thoughts..._

 _ **A Couple Days Later**_

 _A couple days later he saw her in the lounge, sitting close to a gentleman, as they drank there wines. The bartender was leaning over the counter towards the two, as he passed different colored liquids to the two._

 _He tried to learn about her, but only gotten a name, Hermione Jane Granger, and that both her parents were diseased. There was nothing about her school, as if she had vanished for almost ten years, until a couple years ago when she suddenly opened the hotel._

" _Mr. Stark, please join us," Came the familiar voice, from the other day._

 _He smiled at her, as he took the offered seat, staring at the man on her other side, "I am Tony Stark, and you are?"_

 _The darker man stood up, and reached a hand towards the American, he gave a small nod, "I would be Blaise Zabini, Mia's business partner." He turned to look at the bartender, "Let's include Stark, in our little wine tasting, and get his costumers response?"_

" _My name is Hermione Granger, since I forgot to tell you the other day, but you probably know by now Mr. Stark," The brunette gave him the same smile, that made his heart skip a beat, which he tried to ignore. She turned to look at the bartender, and smiled at the blonde. "Joe, why don't you get the wine sampler tray, to go with the wine."_

 _The bartender nodded, as he turned to type in the order, before turning back to the three, "I believe we were on the Red's."_

 _Blaise nodded, as he took his seat again, and took the new shot glass. He smiled at the other man, "We test new wines, once a week to add to the collection, Mia, likes to give the local vineyards, a chance at letting there wines out. Every bottle you see on the wine shelf, comes from a small privately owned vineyard, and because of us, we have opened the doors for them to sale to other bars, or restaurants around the country. Each Vineyard, once we decide to sale there wine, must sign a four year contract. That way they can't sell to another, and we make sure they are happy, only catering to us. Once there contract is finished, than we help them find other markets, and restaurants, which we have under our contracts. They get ninety-five percent of there profits from what bottles get sold in the markets. We still get the profit from what they ship to us though, and only twenty percent from the markets."_

 _The young woman nodded, as she smiled at the man, "Yes, one of these bottles could go to be sold for three hundred a bottle, because we will be the only name carrying there bottles. Making them even more rare, and the markets we push more bottle in, are also owned by the three of us, my brother included. So even though there contract ends with us, it also states in the contract, that they may only sale there wine at the ZaMiaCo winery markets."_

 _After the wines the two owners wanted for the restaurant were set to the side, the other man excused himself to start on the contracts, leaving the woman alone with him. Which he personally didn't mind._

" _So how did you enjoy the wine sampler tray, it has some of the best fruits, and cheeses there is," She explained, popping a grape into her mouth, before finishing the last bit of her wine, "This is my favorite, might have to add it to my personal collection in my room," she grabbed an unopened bottle, leaned over the bar counter, where there was a pen, and paper. She turned to show him the pad of paper, which happened to be an order sheet, and smiled, "So we could send you the one's you tasted today, it will be on the me of course. I did keep you out of your room yesterday, when you probably wanted to go into your room, it's the least I could do."_

" _Why not just give me the bottles, and I could bring them home in my private jet?" He asked, flinching at the look she gave him, before she smiled again, "I-"_

" _I will have them sent to your home," She looked at the card, and than back at him, "Malibu, and New York? Pick one place."_

" _How do you know where I live?" He asked surprised, not realizing she knew where her lived._

 _She saw surprise expression, and rolled her eyes, "You're Tony Stark, I do read those rubbish magazines, you do realize. Plus you had to provide an address when checking in, and since I assume you were flirting with one of my register girls, you provided two addresses trying to impress her." She leaned in closer, "So where should I send them?"_

" _Well it depends on you," He leaned in towards her, as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Would you be delivering the wine?"_

 _She smirked, as she brought the paper between there faces, and slowly ripped it in half, "I changed my mind, have a good evening, Stark." She grabbed her clutch, and walked out of the Lounge._

" _You shouldn't had done that, sir," Joe commented, as he leaned against the counter, across from the billionaire, "She doesn't like men flaunting there money, as they try to impress her," he patted the man on the arm, before going across the bar to help some other patrons._

 _He pressed his head to the wooden bar top, recalling his ex saying something like that to him, and at the time how he didn't care if that was how she felt. Though for some reason, when he heard the bartender say the same thing to him about the young owner, he couldn't help feel like he'd messed up. "I need to make it up to her, but how do I do that, and why do I care since I just met her."_

" _Because she has that affect on others."_

 _Tony looked up suddenly, just as the blonde from the other day sat down, already holding a drink, "Hello Draco, didn't hear you approach."_

" _I hear that a lot, I scare my sister all the time," He chuckled, as he sipped from his glass, before turning to the other man, "We're not really siblings though, we just see each other in that way, so I thought I should warn you."_

" _Warn me?" Tony was surprised, as he looked at the man._

" _That's what I said," Draco answered in a bored tone, as he stirred his wine glass._

" _Warn me about what?" Tony asked, staring at the young man beside him._

" _There are at least ten of us, who think of the witch as a sister, and if you were to hurt her we have ways to make you disappear." He wiped the corner of his mouth with his napkin, before standing back up, and heading out of the lounge. He paused at the entrance, and looked back at the billionaire, as he ran a hand through his hair, "She likes gifts that are thoughtful, nothing to extravagant." Then he was gone, much like his sister had left._

 _Joe came back to the bar, after the other blonde left, and leaned against the counter, "There is a fundraiser, to raise money for the children hospital, on the roof starting at eight. It's a black tie affair, which I doubt would be a problem for you. She's running things with her brother, and Mr. Zabini, you should attend." Than he turned back around, and left the other to his thoughts._

 _Tony looked at his planner, and searched for the event, where he was able to buy his own ticket. He notice a selection, for people who couldn't afford tickets to the right of the page, and had a ticket purchase option. He never seen something like that, but it didn't surprise him, as he recalled the short conversations with the witch._

 _There were hundreds of people, who couldn't afford a ticket on the list, and since the money went for a good cause, he just paid for them. What's was two thousand, if it meant it went to a good cost anyways right?_

 _Hermione was sitting in her office, with her work lap top opened, while typing on her personal. She was keeping track of donations, and ticket purchases for the benefit, for the nights event. She was planning to pay for those, who couldn't afford a ticket, but found the list gone. She looked to where Blaise, Harry, and Draco, were playing some card game. "Did you guys pay for the guest, who were on the wish list?"_

" _I paid for Theodore, and the Weasley brothers, except for Ron," Harry answered, knowing she was already counting himself.._

" _I only paid for Luna, my mother, and grandmother, including myself," Blaise answered, looking towards his partner, "Why do you ask?"_

" _The list is empty, and it says they are now attending, so someone had to have paid for the tickets," The witch answered, walking to her mini bar, and fixing herself a club soda, "Draco?"_

" _I paid for Ginny, our parents, and myself," The blonde wizard answered, as he joined her for her afternoon drink. He smiled as he accepted his own cocktail, before going to the witches desk, "Well look who else will be coming tonight, a Mr. Anthony Stark," the blonde answered. "You know he is Iron Man, right? He was in a paper, when I went with Adrian for his trip, I hope Adrian behaves himself. You seen the collection he has in the room. Pansy is getting sick of the figures, especially since he won't share with little Darren."_

" _He's apperating over later, to pick up a potion for Pansy's morning sickness," The witch answered, as she sat back at her desk._

" _Let's hope they don't cross paths," Draco smiled as he watched his sister, with a small smile, "You think he's cute, don't you?" Her saw the reflection of her room neighbor, on the window from the lap top._

" _Adrian is a-"_

" _Not talking about Adrian sister, but Mr. Stark, of whose page you're currently checking out," He smirked as he vanished his glass, and stood back up to his feet, "I need to get back to my fiancee, so I will see you later." He vanished with a pop._

 _Tony sat in his room, as he thought about everything he'd learned about the woman, who actually lived in the suite beside his. The blonde's words played in his mind, 'There are at least ten of us, who think of the witch as a sister, and if you were to hurt her we have ways to make you disappear.'_

 _He'd would almost going as far to think she was part of a gang, which would explain why the blonde would say something like that._

 _Knock! Knock!_

 _Tony jump from his seat, then laughed at himself for his over active imagination, as he closed his laptop. He brought his watch to his mouth, "J.A.R.V.I.S record my conversations, from now to when I decide to go home," he wanted records in case something were to happen. He looked through the peep hole, and saw the woman who had been constantly on his mind, before opening the door with a forced smile, "Well Ms. Granger, what can I do for you?"_

 _She glanced towards her open room, before looking back at the man, with a laptop under her other arm, "Did you pay for the tickets?" She was wearing a bath robe, with her hair done up, and the signs of freshly painted nails. Obviously she was comfortable with herself, if she decided to come to his room, in only a robe on, "Why?"_

 _He smirked, as he leaned against the door, and stared at her, "Did you see my name?"_

" _Only for your ticket?" She answered, still studying him. "All online donations are anonymous."_

" _I had thought it was a black tie event," He could just catch a glimpse of the swell of her breast, as he tried to keep eye contact with her, "Or has it been changed to a robe event."_

 _She rolled her eyes as she opened her robe, showing a black tube top with a pair of boy shorts, "I just through this on, because it's cold in my room, and thought I'd only be a moment."_

" _Why are you here?"_

" _I own this place."_

" _So that means you could show up at anyone's room, when you're feeling bored?" He crossed his arms, and smiled proudly._

" _I would never, I just wanted to see-"_

" _Hermione, what are you doing?" Another young man, who he hadn't met yet, appeared beside her with only his trousers. He was taller than him, with blonde wavy hair, and looked like an athlete. "Adrian Pucey," he reached a hand out towards the billionaire, but put it back to his side when Tony didn't move to take it himself, "You must be Mr. Stark, I saw you tower while visiting New York, and was there when it was under attack. You guys kicked ass."_

" _Adrian, you should probably go pick up Pansy,": Hermione smiled at the other man, before turning back to face Tony, "I am sorry to have bothered you Mr. Stark, I need to get ready. I will see you on the roof.," she kissed the other blondes cheek, before going into her own room._

 _Adrian turned to look at Tony once again, "She should be ready at seven, in case you decided to wait for her, than the two of-"_

 _The door next door opened, and the witch poked her head out, "Adrian go get your wife, before she decides to walk here herself, you know that kind of distance could hurt the child."_

" _You're right, Hermione," The young man kissed her cheek, before hurrying towards the elevator, "Don't forget what I told you, Iron Man!"_

 _Tony closed his eyes waiting for whatever his hotel neighbor was about to say, having been mobbed by fan girls once they realized that he was Iron Man, but instead heard the door close beside him. 'She didn't say anything, maybe she hasn't heard of me, or just doesn't care.' He honestly didn't know how he felt about that._

 _Hermione was wearing a black floor length lace dress, with her diamond bracelet, earrings, and choker. She transfigured her wand into a black rose hair pin, then placed it in her hair to hold her bun, then added mascara, and lip gloss. There was a section for dining, private auctions, a band, and an area for straight donations._

" _So a fund-raising benefit, looks like a great turn out. You look beautiful by the way, perhaps you'll allow me to donate something, for your private auction." Tony asked as he stood beside the young woman. He held out an envelope, so she could take it, "Please?"_

 _She looked at the older handsome man, trying to ignore the butterflies, which she had been ignoring since seeing him the first time. She took the envelope, and pulled out a card, which seemed to be hand written, "A day with Iron Man." She smiled as she walked over to the auctioning table, and set it on the table, before reproaching the billionaire, "Thank you for the offer, Mr. Stark."_

" _So you know Iron Man?" Tony asked._

" _I know you're the man behind the suite, but never seen him in action," She blushed as other thoughts filled her mind, as she looked down at her gloved hands, "My godson is a huge fan of Iron Man, has the whole merchandise collection."_

" _Perhaps you should bid, maybe your godson will win the day," Tony leaned in so only she could hear, "But just so you know I would be more than happy to get Iron Man, if your godson wanted to meet him, even without your bid."_

" _Alright, what are you doing Saturday?" She asked, as they walked towards the buffet, and she started to fill her plate. "His birthday is on Saturday, at a family friends house, and he would love if he could meet Iron Man."_

" _I could do that," Tony agreed, filling his own plate, and following her to the table where her brother Draco, Blaise, and three other guys were sitting, with two of there dates."_

 _Blaise was the first to stand up, as he gestured to a blonde beside him, "Luna, this is the Tony Stark," he turned back to the older man, still holding the blonde, "Mr. Stark, this is my wife Luna Lovegood-Zabini." He sat back down, as the other young man beside him stood._

" _Harry Potter, Hermione's other brother," Harry shook the other mans hand, "Nice to meet you."_

" _I am Theodore Knott, and like the other guys, I think of that young woman beside you as a sister," Theodore tilted his head, as he stayed in his seat, as he wrapped an arm around Harry._

" _Hello Mr. Stark, this is my fiancee Ginny Weasley, her family is floating around somewhere. You could tell them a part, from the red of there hair," Draco laughed, when his fiancee elbowed him, before giving the man a polite smile._

" _Please to meet you, Mr. Stark," Ginny smiled at the Billionaire, "Yes, we all think of Hermione, as if she were our own sister."_

" _Please call me Tony, my father was Mr. Stark," Tony smiled as he sat beside the witch, and they all tucked into there meals._

 _Hermione smiled across the table at her friend, "Harry, Theo, guess who has agreed to come to Teddy's birthday party Saturday." She smiled as she finished the last of her chocolate cake, as she stared at the two across the table._

" _Who might that be, Mione?" Theodore asked, leaning against his partner, "Should I be worried?"_

 _The witch looked at the man beside her, who was staring at all the guest, as he leaned back in his seat. She noticed how he slid his arm, to the back of her chair, before looking towards her friends, "Iron Man."_

" _Are you bloody kidding me, I just bid two-million-dollars for a day with him, for Teddy's birthday present," Theo exclaimed, as he ran a hand through his hair._

" _How about if you win the bid, I fly your partner, this Teddy kid, and a guest," Tony tilted his head towards the woman beside him, causing her to blush behind her champagne glass, before turning towards the two men, "To stay a week in the USA, threee days and another in Stark Tower, for the other four days, where you'll meet the other Avenger's."_

" _Does that go for any one at this table, since we will see you at Teddy's birthday as well," Adrian asked, having had just arrived with his wife, and hearing the whole thing._

" _Agreed," The American easily agreed._

 _Hermione knew the guys, almost as well as there witch's, if not better. She leaned in towards the billionaire and whispered, "You realize that Adrian, will probably try to out bid Theo, even though he's the godfather."_

" _Than you would have a very successful auction," Was all the Billionaire said, before leaving the group, towards the auction area._

" _Adrian, you are not bidding more than fifteen million, unless you plan to give the trip to your godson," Pansy warned, as her husband raced Theo, towards the bidding area._

" _Of course love," Adrian shouted, not even turning around._

 _Tony watched as the two kept putting numbers, before gradually signing a bidding card, for some soccer ball. He pretended to think for a moment, "Just imagine if you both bid the same amount, than I would have to provide for both groups, and you all could be together. I mean, I never said there was a limit, for whoever bid," he stepped to where there was a spa gift card, and placed a bid on it, "Of course the people would have to bid, at least fifteen million." He walked back to the table, with a satisfying smirk on his face._

 _Hermione stared at the billionaire, wandering what he was talking to himself about, which caused her brother's to stop there bidding. She leaned in towards him, so the rest of the table didn't hear her, "So everything worked out?"_

" _I want to dance," He turned towards the pregnant witch, and reached out a hand, "If your husband doesn't mind, may I please have this dance?"_

 _Pansy looked confused for a moment, as took there table companions hand, after the encouragement of her husband, "Sure."_

 _Adrian stood to his own feet, and reached for his sister like friends hand, "Care to dance?"_

 _She just rolled her eyes, as she allowed Adrian, to lead her onto the dance floor next to his wife, "I think someone likes you."_

 _She just rolled her eyes again, she found she did that a lot with Adrian, as she glanced at the billionaire, "He has an ego, the side of the Eiffel tower, which is much worse than Draco's, and yours combined."_

" _He's really a great guy, sister," Adrian twirled her out of his reach, as he cut in with his wife, while Hermione was caught by the billionaire._

 _Tony was surprised by the switch, as he stared down at his neighbor, who looked equally surprised. "Hello again."_

 _She glared at the wizard she had been dancing with, before back at Tony, "Hello."_

" _So is there anywhere to bid, for a chance to go to dinner with you, anywhere at that table?" He asked, as he stared into her chocolate colored eyes, bringing a hand to cup her cheek._

" _I won't get that much money, if I was up for bid," She answered, as she leaned into his touch, with her eyes closed._

" _You're worth more than you let on," Tony was about to kiss her, when the music turned to a faster pase._

" _Sorry," She jumped out of her trance like state, and hurried back to the table, avoiding any contact with him for the rest of the night._

 _ **A/N: This is my first Avenger/ Harry Potter crossover. I apologize for any misspelling.**_


	2. She's what?

**Three Days Later**

Hermione smiled as 'Iron Man', flew in the air spelling Teddy's name, as her friend came up beside her, "Can't believe how much he's growing."

Harry wrapped an arm around her waist, as he smiled at his boyfriend, and godson, as they watched the show, "He's a great kid, and he's got a large family, who love him a whole lot." He noticed the tears slide down his friends cheek, "You don't have to stay, Mione, I know how hard these parties are for you."

She quickly wiped her tears, before turning back to her best friend, "Are you kicking me out of our godsons birthday, Potter?"

"You're starting to sound like, Draco," Harry mumbled, as he went to join his godson, and boyfriend.

Tony stepped out of his suite, and went to stand beside the brunette, who he hadn't been able to get off his mind, and began coming up with excuses to be near her since he met her, "These kids are great, could have sworn that Teddy kid's hair was brown, but it could had just been the lighting."

The witch stared at the birthday boy who now had a deep burgundy color, and who was known to be able to change his appearance like his late mother, than back at her hotel neighbor, "It's probably just the lighting, we should get going now, if you want to try the tortellini."

He smiled as he looked at the brunette, "Are you asking me out?"

"Whatever you want to believe," She rolled her eyes, as she walked to her group of friends, and the birthday boy, "I am getting rid of Tony, he noticed that Teddy changed his hair color, but I will call you tomorrow." She kissed each of her friends cheeks, before rejoining the billionaire who was now holding the case his suite was in.

 **A Month Later**

"I still can't believe, I allowed you to talk me into taking a day off," The witch leaned over the side of the Eiffel tower, and stared down at the city below.

"I heard this was one of those things, where it would be more romantic with a date," Tony answered, as he wrapped an arm around the witch, "and we both know, you're enjoying the day off."

"I never should had taken you to dinner," She teased, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, as a guy with a camera approached, "Smile for the camera, Stark."

"I have a better idea."

Before she had time to question, he dipped her in his arms, and kissed her with so much heat, she felt like she was about to explode. Than suddenly she was back on her feet, and they were both breathing heavily.

She stared into his blue eyes, as she kept her arms around his neck, "That was a great idea." She stepped back away, and made her way to the photographer, who was on his way to a group of other tourist, "Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes, miss?" The photographer asked, giving her a charming smile.

"May I see your camera?"

"I beg your pardon," The french man ask, holding his camera a little tighter, as he took a step back.

She turned to smile at the billionaire, making sure he wasn't approaching, before turning back to the photographer. She leaned in towards his ear, where she recognized the beetle, of one Rita Skeeter resting. "Miss Rita, you know whom my brothers are, and what connections I have. So I suggest that you, and your lackey here hand me the camera, before I let the Minister know, that you have an unregistered Animagus. I recognized your lackey from when he was at our school with you, during the tri-wizard tournament."

Tony watched curiously, as the hotel owner whispered to the photographer, causing the young man to pale as he handed her his camera. He turned to look at the scenery, as she started to approach him, "You must had really liked his camera."

She stared down at the magical camera, which looked like a muggle antique one, before at her companion, "It's something I just had to have," she took her new friends hand, and lead him towards the elevator, "I could go for a wine sample, and a bottle of our newest white."

"I suppose I should check on some things as well," Tony added, thinking that she wanted to be alone, "Maybe I will get room service, and check out some configurations."

Hermione smiled as she pulled the billionaire into an alley, and wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling his face in for a kiss. She was taken by surprise, when he shoved her roughly against the wall, as he deepened the kiss.

He froze, when the woman in his arms giggled, as she nestled against his chest. "What is so funny, Ms. Granger?"

"We are probably in the top twenty richest people in the world category, and we're making out in an alleyway, when we're currently neighbors in my hotel," She stared up at him, with her chocolate eyes. "Not that I wasn't enjoying myself."

"You're not going to get any complaint from me," He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and lead her back to the busy streets, where they could hale a taxi, "Wine, and a sampler sounds like a better plan."

"I thought so," The witch teased, as she jumped into the taxi, before he joined her in the back seat.

 **Two Months Later**

Draco, Blaise, and Hermione, were sitting in a corner booth, in the Lounge going over business plans. "You're only considering opening a hotel in New York, to be with that Stark guy."

Blaise smacked his friend on the back of the head, as he took a sip of his long island, "It was your idea to expand, and New York, was your first idea last month."

She rolled her eyes at her brother, as she turned towards her partner, "He said he wanted a hotel in New York, the week after we opened this place, and than again last year, when he showed me some building for sale," she was drinking a sprite, and ate from the pretzel bowl.

The blonde watched his sister like friend, as she almost emptied the bowl, and drank the soda, "You hate pretzels."

"And soda for that matter," Blaise added, taking a small sip from the witches glass, as realization dawned on him, "So how long has it been, since Mr. Stark, and you last shared intimacy's?"

She rolled her eyes, as she started packing up her notes, since the business meeting turned into a interrogation. "Probably a month ago, he stayed for a little over two months, making short trips for meetings. It was probably just a vocation fling, I am sure he has plenty of woman-"

"He was staying with you the last three weeks, and I know that because we checked his room out to Fred, and Kate, for there wedding gift, of a honeymoon."

"I still think we should charge him, for all the pranks he pulled on the other employees," Draco ran his hand through his hair, as he mumbled to himself, "Took me two weeks, to get him to give me the candy, that turned my hair back from red."

Blaise reached for his friends hand, knowing she wasn't telling him something, "Ciri, when did you find out?"

She broke down in tears, not being able to lie to the dark Italian, who was now pulling her in his arms, "I'm sorry."

He stared down at the witch confused, as he used a cloth napkin, to wipe his friends tears, "Why are you apologizing?"

Draco was a little less calm, as he stood to his feet, and slammed his flute onto the floor. He stared at his sister, "How could you be so irresponsible, Hermione?"

That only received a glare from his best friend, and more tears from the witch, who he thought of as family. Blaise waved Joe over, so he could clean the glass, before someone stepped over the pieces. "I am afraid Mr. Malfoy threw one of his tantrums, he is certain to pay for his damages," he looked down at the witch in his arm, who was now snoring softly, "I am going to New York, and you will keep calm, while watching her, she doesn't need the stress. You remember the healer, saying the chances of her conceiving again are low, so we don't want anything to harm the miracle." He narrowed his eyes, as he studied his friend, before shaking his head, "Actually you go on to your wife, she is the only one who seems to be able to make you listen." He stood to his feet with the patite witch in his arms, as he carried his friend out, not caring about the looks, "I will call Greg, since I know he won't let anything happen, to his sister."

Draco followed his friend to the suite, as he stared down at his feet, knowing he had been out of line, "I'm sorry, Mione," He kissed the witch, as the darker wizard laid her on the sofa, "I'm sorry, and we're here for you, whatever you chose."

Gregory Goyle, had been the closes to the witch, after his family had disowned him for not supporting the Dark Lord. He had been staying at the Leaky Cauldron, when he first came across her, and was surprised how easily she believed him. She knew he had been telling the truth, because he offered to take a truth serum, and that was all the proof she needed to bring him to the Weasley's. She had stood up for him, when Ron, had tried to throw him out, and managed to convince the rest what her new friend had said to her.

He was six-seven, built like a brick wall, and actually her legal adopted brother, He had been there for her, when she was finally able to mourn her parents death, who died within the week of arriving in Australia. He had admired her for being so strong, with the secret of there loss, and stayed the week with her after the light won.

A few months later, she had talked him into become her blood brother, since he was not able to keep his families surname.

Apparently, there are different types of disowning, when it came to there families. Sirius was more of a kick you out of the house, without a trip to remove his name of the Gringott's Registry, to make it permanent. While Gregory's parents, made sure they went to the Gringott's, and removed him from there family fortune, and name.

So now he was Gregory Granger, which he personally thought sounded a lot better, than being a Goyle. They both knew there fortune would go for there families, if something were to happen to either of them, they knew there fortune would still keep in the family.

Hermione opened her eyes, looking around the familiar room, before catching sight of the familiar wizard. "GREG!" She jumped off the couch, and jumped into his lap, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. "What are you doing back?"

He smiled at his sister, as he looked around her apartment / hotel room, "I finished with the new enclosure, for the fireballs," he carried her to the sofa, so that way he could sit her beside him, before looking down at her, "So what's this about me becoming an uncle?"

She looked down at his watch, which she had got him for his graduation, and sighed, "What do you think?"

"It's like what Blaise said, a Miracle," He smiled as his sisters snores escaped, and thought about the phone call, from his friend.

 _He was visiting Adrian, and Pansey, after arriving back from Romania, "So how are you doing, Pansey?"_

 _The dark haired witch was playing with the plush dragon, as her husband rubbed her swollen feet, "I will be better, if this little guy, would finally come already."_

" _You made it to comfortable, for little Junior," Adrian teased, receiving a smack from his wife. "So how-"_

 _Before he could finish his sentence, Blaise's Hawk, patroness flew into the Pucey's sitting room, and faced the large man. "Greg, please get to the hotel, I need you to look over your sister. Keep the airheads away," the hawk turned towards Pucey, obviously knowing the Pucey's would be the first step, "Adrian, stay with your wife, since she is due any day now," before turning back to Gregory, "Hermione is pregnant, it's a Miracle, and I don't need The Potters, Malfoy's, and definitely the Weasley's, to stress her anyway. I am going to New York, to talk business."_

" _My sister needs me," Gregory was grabbing his bag, and walking to the floo connection, before the hawk could fully fade out._

 _Adrian stood to follow, when another patroness arrived, the same hawk from before, "ADRIAN STAY!"_

 _Pansey patted her husband, as he sat back beside her, "Greg will give her our love, right Gregory?" She turned to look at her friend._

" _I most certainly will, Pansey." Gregory hurried to kiss his friends cheek, before taking the floo to the hotel, where wizards were able to floo._

He carried her into her room, and set the witch in bed, making sure that she was comfortable. "Goodnight, Sis."

She smiled in her sleep, as her brother kissed her forehead, "Night, Greg."

 **New York**

Tony was pacing his office, smiling occasionally when he caught a glimpse of his laptop, where his screen saver was of the Hotel owner, and him at the Eiffel tower. He looked thoughtfully at the image, remembering how his last couple weeks, were spent getting to know how she ran the hotel, and sharing her bed. "JARVIS?"

"Yes sir?" The AI asked, "How may I be of assistance?"

"Can you have a dozen roses sent to Hermione Granger, at the Hotel ZaMiaCo," Tony asked, as he started adjusting the parts, for a new suite he was working on. "Actually, make that five dozen, and a note saying I will see her-"

"Did you even get to know her, because than the note better be an apology to us, for killing one of the most important people to us, Mr. Stark? She is deathly allergic to roses, perhaps try foxgloves," A very familiar voice suggested, as he turned towards the secretary, who had let him entrance. He handed her his over coat, and gave him his charming smile, "Would you please place this somewhere safe, where it can't get harmed?"

Tony was surprised to see the familiar man, "Make that foxgloves, five dozen, that will be all JARVIS."

"Sir, I was unaware of another person entering the tower," The AI informed, "Should I scan your guest?"

Tony looked intrigued, but noticed the dark look of the new arrival, "Mr. Zabini, he is a recent friend, thanks JARVIS."

Blaise walked towards the muggle, with his hand held out, to properly greet the billionaire, "I would had sent a message, but I had left my phone in England, might we have a word?" He walked towards the desk, and sat down without an invite, "Do sit down, Mr. Stark."

"Yes, sir," Tony started towards his chair, before remembering they were in his office, and immediately stopped himself from sitting. He turned to cross his arms, and narrowed his eyes at his unexpected guest. "As I recall this is my building, and you are my guest, so you don't get to tell me to have a seat."

Blaise returned the glare, as he stood back to his own feet, and stood right in front of the man. "Do you care for Hermione, or was she just a rebound for after Ms. Pepper Potts. What was the reason for your break up, was it commitment, an affair, the fame, the constant danger, or paid more attention to work." He sat back in the chair, and rested his hands on his lap, as he kept eye contact.

Tony was close to exploding, as the wizard asked about his ex, that he hadn't thought about since he first met the Englishwoman. "I don't see how my breakup, is any concern to you, but I do care for Hermione."

"I have every right to know of why your relationship with Ms. Potts came to an end, because I don't want to see Hermione hurt again, after all she has been through. I will not allow you to hurt her, or the life, which she is now carrying." Blaise stood back to his feet, and walked to where there was a bar, than poured himself some of the brown liquid.

"Wait, Hermione is pregnant?" Tony asked, as he fell to the seat, which had been occupied by the wizard.

The darker man leaned against the bar, and studied the other man, as he sipped the bourbon, "I won't allow you to stress her out, in the condition she is currently in," he went to sit across the other man, and leaned back in his chair, "I have a meeting with some building inspectors, so please think about our talk."

Tony stood up suddenly, and hurried to his computer, as he called to the AI, "JARVIS, please have my a jet prepared, to take me to ZaMiaCo. Also have any further work matters, sent to me while I am there," he turned to look at the other man, "How long will you be inspecting the building? I could wait if you need a ride, because I could get you there faster, than any airline jet."

Blaise wanted to say he had faster means than a plane, than decided it would be a good idea, to join the billionaire to study him closely, if he planned to be a part of the witch's life. He pretended to look down at his phone, and did a few tapping motions, before looking back at Tony, "It has been postponed."

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter...please review.**


	3. Friends, Brothers, and Emergencies

**A/N: Everyone calls Hermione something different, because I thought it would be neat, and show the level of friendship per friend. I hope you don't mind the protectiveness of the wizards, when it comes to the witch, or Hermione. Thanks for the sweet reviews as well.**

 **Sorry about the spelling as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Avengers, or Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 3**

Gregory had his arm wrapped around the witch, as they walked through a park near the hotel, drinking there own choice of hot beverage. "How are you feeling, love?"

"I'm scared, never planned on this you know, not since the healer said it was impossible," The witch smiled up at the large wizard, "I am less scared now, knowing you're back home though, hadn't had the heart to let anyone in your suite." She stopped walking, as a panic expression crossed her face, "I can't raise a child in a hotel, around all those strangers, and still run the building."

He placed a large hand on both the witch's shoulders , making sure she was looking him in the eyes, before clearly saying, "Hermione Jean Granger, don't stress over little things, right now the only important thing to focus on is the little one." He showed her how to take calming breaths, before they turned to head back to the hotel, "Why don't we have dinner brought to the room, than get you some well deserved sleep, and no arguing it can't be good for the baby." He reached for his phone, when he felt his pocket vibrate, than sighed.

'Where the bloody hell are you! We've been waiting at Hermione's, for at least an hour now, and no signs of you two.' - Theo

This was exactly why Blaise had called him, because he was the only one less dramatic, in any situation, and could get his sister to remain calm. He was about to open the door to the hotel, when he felt his sister suddenly removed, causing him to get in defense mode. His eyes landed on a man, who was wearing those denim muggle jeans, and a shirt that had an old look, with the word Queens. He had dark hair, and a goatee, and was moving his hands all over her, as if he was looking for something.

Blaise came up beside Greg, trying to hide the amusement, of how lethal the larger wizards glare was at the billionaire. He patted his friends shoulder, as he looked towards the couple, "Isn't this sweet, big brother giving his sisters lover, a look that promises death. Now don't you have manors?"

The witch pushed out of Tony's hold, with a look that matched her brothers towards the darker wizard, before taking her brothers hand, "This is Anthony Stark," she looked over at the billionaire, who seemed to finally realize the larger man, and hid the amusement, "Tony, this is my blood brother, Gregory Granger."

The larger man didn't make any move, as he lead his sister behind him, as they walked towards the elevators. "No, please tell me he's not the father, I have read all about his playboy ways."

"Greg, might we grab a drink, while the two talk?" Blaise was right on there tale, with the billionaire right beside him, "Goyle." He winced at using the large wizards older name, but he knew it got the wizard to listen.

Gregory kissed the top of his sisters forehead, and approached the muggle with an outstretched hand, giving a solid hold as he whispered just so only the three could hear, "You will not break my sister, or throw her aside like those groupies I read about, and if that is the plan you might as well turn-"

"Gregory!"

Tony bit back a chuckle, at how the large man flinched, at his name being called from the woman he'd come to care about. He managed to hide the amusement, because he didn't want to have Iron Man, kick the girls big brothers ass. "She's a big girl."

Oh that didn't help things at all, because now both wizards were glaring down at them, and how no in the lobby paid attention to the group. Almost like they didn't even notice the two tall men, glaring down at him threateningly.

Blaise placed a heavy hand on the muggles shoulder, as he calmly warned, "Well you see that big girl, she has been through more shit than you could imagine, all before turning nineteen. But that isn't our story to get into." He turned to look at the witch, and winced as he went to wave his hand, tip of his wand pointing back at her, knowing she would get him back for putting a silencing spell on her. "Now why don't you two go to your office, and-"

"I told you they were here, Theo," Harry explained, smiling at his best friend, "How are you doing, Mione, do you need anything?"

Theo noticed the three men, as his classmates were giving the witch's boy, a threatening look. He quickly stepped between the two, as he reached for the billionaires hand, and lead him away, "About that trip we won, when would be good for you, I know our son is really excited." He glanced towards a now fuming Hermione, than back at Tony, "How about you, and Mione, join us for dinner sometime, my husband is a saint in the kitchen. He turned to look at his husband, "Harry, love. Let's go take Teddy to the park, alright?"

Harry kissed his friends cheek, before joining his partner, waving towards the group, "I will call you later, Mia."

Mione. Mia. Hermione. They all had a nickname for her, and knew her enough to look after her, including there wive's, and partners. He wandered if the Avengers, were like this with him, if he would be this defensive if someone knocked up Natasha. He shook his head quickly, trying to get the thought from his mind, 'Wouldn't need too, she was a strong woman, who could fight her own fights.'

"-without any real reason." Blaise, and Greg, looked like school boys in trouble, as the petite woman hissed at them.

She suddenly stared fondly at the two, and patted both there cheeks, "I will call you later, Alright?" She stared up at the taller man, and brought him down in a hug, "He's not as bad as the magazines make him to be, remember Rita Skeeter, the press can turn words around, and we all know that personally. I care for him, so please try to get along, alright?"

The two leaned down to kiss the woman's cheek, before turning towards the Lounge, where they were probably going to have drinks.

"I don't expect anything from you," Hermione walked towards the window, which looked out on the park, that she frequently walked. "Blaise, he had no right to tell you, before I had a chance to talk to you."

"I wish it was you, that went to tell me your pregnant, instead of one of your friends," Tony stood beside the young woman, as he leaned against the window. "I do care for you, Hermione."

She smiled up at him, allowing him to pull her into his arms, "I didn't want you to think, that I got pregnant for your money, so maybe that's why Blaise went to you."

"How far along are you?" Tony asked resting his head on hers, as he stroked her golden curls.

"A couple of months," The witch answered, turning to sit at her desk, and opening a side door where pretzels were stashed. She shook her head at the snack, and let out a heavy sigh, "I hate Pretzels, so Blaise knew something was up, when I finished a bowl of these during out meeting."

"Your friends really know you, don't they?" Tony asked, walking over towards the mini bar, where he fixed himself a drink, "Want something to drink?"

"I will have a Sprite," Hermione smiled as she walked up behind Tony, and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Will you love this child, no matter how unique they may be?"

"Of course I will, maybe we should have a doctor look at your throat, I noticed you grabbing it like it was bothering you in the lobby," He turned to hand her a tumbler of sprite, and than drank from his rum coke.

She shook her head, as she made a mental note to get those boys back, because no one put a silencing spell on her. She recalled not being able to move either, and felt her anger build a little, knowing it was Greg's specialty in wandless, "I am much better now," she walked to where her tablet was sitting, on one of the tables, and started moving her finger along the screen, "The suite you were staying is currently being rented, but I have a slightly smaller one on the floor below."

"So I can't stay with you?" He looked curiously at the witch, as she continued staring at the tablet, "Is it the light from my chest, or maybe my snoring?"

She turned to smile at him, as she set the tablet down, "I suppose we could try it for a day, or two, but if I miss work than you're going to be in your own room, all the way on the opposite sides of the hotel."

"I will be a perfect gentleman," He flinched as her eyes narrow, causing him to smirk, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'll try to at least."

 **Two Weeks Later**

"They're so adorable, Pan," Hermione cooed, as she sat between Greg, and Adrian, as she looked at the identical pink bundles. "Megan, and Tegan, are such perfect names for these little darling."

"Well they're perfect little girls," Pucey cooed, as he pulled his wife to his lap, and kissed her cheek.

Pansy had her arm wrapped around her husband, as she smiled at her fried holding the twins, "Wait until your little one is here, Mini."

"So where is your boyfriend, he should be getting in practice time, being here with you," Adrian stared at the two blood siblings, and than at the large wizard, "You didn't scare him off, did you Greg?"

"She hasn't told him about the magical world, for reason I know nothing of, so she told him she was going to a hen party," Greg answered, as he handed the new mother a baby, to be placed in a bassinet. He smiled as his sister placed the other little girl, into her own bassinet, "Why didn't you tell him, he's going to find out eventually, Hermione."

"It's not like you could cover up, when your baby does accidental magic, especially since he builds electronic things. We are able to charm ourselves, around electronics to be able to use them, or be in a building with technology. Sure you could put a charm, on every single device, but Mr. Stark has nothing but electrical things." Pansy explained, as she wrapped her arm, around the other witch. "You do love him, right?"

"I care for him, won't go as far as love," The witch answered honestly, as she wiped the tear, which managed to escape, "I just don't want to fall in love, and end up getting hurt again, especially now that there more to lose." She placed a hand over the small bulge, "He could get custody of the baby, than I could be left all alone, because-"

"First, we will not allow that to happen, even if we need to alter his memory. Secondly, you earned your billions of dollars, while he was just inherited his for the most part. Lastly, Ron was a bloody psychotic prat, and didn't know how good of a thing you are," Greg had a hand on both his sisters shoulders, and made sure she looked him in the eyes, to make sure she take in everything he said.

She smiled at her brother, as she placed a palm to his cheek, "Thanks, Greg. You are to good to me, but than again that's not surprising." Her eyes widened before darting to the restroom, causing the three wizards, and witch to exchange looks.

"Mini dear, is everything alright?" Pansy walked towards the guest bathroom, and knocked a couple of times, before hearing the sound of the door unlocking. She opened the door to see her friend in tears, and a red stain on her friends pants, causing her to step into action, "We need to take you to St. Mungo's," She wrapped her arms around the witch, immediately apperating themselves to the medic.

Greg hurried to the bathroom, at the familiar sound of apperating, and found the restroom empty except for a red puddle on the floor. He hurried back to the sitting room, where the other two wizards were still standing, and turned to the darker wizard, "Somethings wrong, I think they rushed to St. Mungo's."

 **A/N: I wrote this all under one long document, and just ended up to shorten the story in chapters, and that's why I have three chapters in one day. I hope you enjoy this so far...**


	4. I believe you met my dad

**A/N: I apologize for any misspelling. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of the series...**

One moment he was working on a laptop he personally designed for Hermione, the next he was standing in the middle, of what looked to be some sort of medical facility. With her brother holding him study by the shoulders, obviously expecting him to fall, "Alright, do you want to tell me what the hell just happened, and how did we end up here?"

Before Greg, was able to answer the two of many questions, the dark haired woman came hurrying to them with a smile, "Mr. Stark, it's so good to see you, wish it wasn't here though. I will take you to Mini's room, I am sure she would love to see you."

"I'll go get her some strawberry yogurt from the cafeteria," The large wizard shouted, as the witch lead the billionaire towards his sisters room.

* * *

Hermione was staring at the machine, witch kept track of her babies heart beat, with a small smile on her face, "I was so worried, Little One." She had her hands on her stomach, as the healer moved around the room, making sure the young witch was comfortable. "Marcus, is it really necessary for me to stay here, couldn't I just-"

"The muggle Healer, or doctor, should had placed you as a high risk pregnancy, and made sure you checked in with them weekly." He paused as he hanged the clipboard at the foot of her bed, and came up beside her, taking her hand in his, "In fact knowing how little chance of pregnancy you had, I should had been your doctor from the start, instead of a muggle. They have no experience with pregnant woman, who are still suffering the affects of the crucio curse, unlike the doctors here, Granger."

"What do you mean, curse?"

Pansey cringed at the question, knowing that her friend would have a lot of explaining, for the man beside her. She hurried to her friends bedside, and kissed her cheek, before hurrying back to Tony, "Marcus Flint, this is Tony Stark, the father of our friends baby. Please bring him up to date, while I go say bye to Greg, and go home to my husband, and girls."

"Thanks, Pan!" Hermione exclaimed, before looking worriedly towards her lover, who still hadn't moved from the doorway, "I could have Marcus take you back to the hotel, I understand this is a lot to take in, and if-"

"Are you, and the baby alright?" Tony asked, finally approaching the expecting mother, and taking her hand in his, "What is this Crusio thing?" He looked towards what he assumed was the doctor, waiting for an answer, "Can we take care of it with surgery?"

"Both baby, and Mother, are doing just fine," Marcus stared at the small witch, after glancing at the heart machine, than towards the muggle. "If you need anything at all Mr. Stark, please find me in my office, I am here for the next twenty-four hours." With that said he kissed the witch's cheek, and left the couple alone.

"Thanks, Flint," The witch watched at the tall wizard left the room, before turning to the man beside her, as she pointed to a basin, with a clear liquid inside, "Before you say anything, I need you to l look into the bowl, and don't question me please."

He did as he was instructed, and walked over to the bowl beside the bed, and slowly lowered his head until he felt like he was falling inside. In a whole other time frame.

* * *

Greg came into the room, to see the billionaire staring into the basin, which his sister asked him to set up earlier. "Why couldn't you just tell him?"

She stared at the statue of her boyfriend, and than back to her brother, who handed her a cup of yogurt, "Because seeing is believing with Tony." She stared down at her food, before handing it back to the wizard with a smile, and leaned back against her pillow, "Please tell me that you didn't call anyone else?"

Greg quickly turned his focus, deciding to stare at the still muggle, as he ran a nervous hand through his short hair, "I -"

"What the hell were you thinking, Greg? He doesn't know I was dating anyone, let alone the man who he works with saving the world, on occasion."

"He's your real father, Mione, and he made me promise to let him know, if you ever ended back in the hospital. Besides I know how well he is with the arrows, from the last time he found out I didn't tell him about your curse, still have the scar to prove it," He rubbed his arm where the said scar was located, as a shiver went down his spine, "Besides I thought you told him about the baby. I actually am going to get him, and check him into the hotel, so please stay calm." He kissed her forehead, before hurrying out of the room.

The witch just groaned, as she closed her eyes, hoping everything wasn't going to hell in a hand basket...

* * *

 **New York / The Avenger Tower / One Hour Ago**

"Where the hell is, Stark?"

"I believe he's still in Paris," Natasha answered, as she looked at her best friend, who was holding a paper in his hand. It had Tony, with his arm wrapped around a curly haired young woman, haling a cab somewhere near the Eiffel Tower. "The damn reporters really do follow him everywhere. Since when do you collect his pictures, are you-"

"Natasha, this is Hermione, my Mia," He approached his best friend, and handed her the picture, where she recognized the face of his oldest. "She's his mystery-" Before she could finish the question, the other mans phone went off.

He quickly clicked the talk button, and put it to his ear turning his back to his friend, as he began to pace, "Greg, did you know about my daughter, and -" He froze as he listened to the person on the other line, growing paler as the call continued, before turning back to his friend, "Come and get me, I'll be at the statue of liberty in an hour, and thanks for calling me this time." He threw the phone against the wall, causing it to break one of the billionaires vases, and his own phone. "I need to get to England, make sure to tell Laura, I will call her once I've checked into the hotel, and get up to date on my Mia's status."

"Of course, Clint," Natasha turned to leave the room, giving her friend an encouraging smile, "But you better tell me everything, when you get back here Barton."

"I will, promise," He ran the opposite direction, hurry to get to the meeting place, to be apperated away.

* * *

Tony couldn't believe everything his girlfriend went through, and began to understand why all her friends looked out for her, after what she did to help each of them. She was in a fucking magical war, and turned more people into the light side, and helped defeat one of the darkest wizards of there time, all before she was even eighteen. He saw as the crazed witch sent the crucio curse towards her, and how after the war was told that it was unlikely for her to conceive. She saw when she told her brother, all about the death of her mother, and step father. This child really is a miracle, for the both of them in a way, and he couldn't help to love her. He turned to find his girlfriend sound asleep, with a hand resting on her stomach.

He pulled a chair up beside her bed, and took her hand in his, "I won't let anyone hurt you, or this child Hermione." He brought her hand to his mouth, and placed a light kiss.

* * *

Clint stood in the doorway to see the billionaire, kissing his daughters hand, "Out of all the girls in the universe, you had to find my daughter."

Tony turned to find the marksman leaning against the doorway, and than back at the woman in the bed, "Dad? I thought she lost her parents, during the war." 

"She lost her mom, and step father," Clint answered, coming to the other side of his daughters bed, and taking her free hand, "Alex was her stepdad, and for her safety, we agreed he would give her his last name. I met her mother when I was eighteen, while she was visiting family in the states, and just happened to come to the circus. We were only together for two month, until the circus moved on, and she went back to England."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because this is my daughter, and future grandchild," The marksman reminded, as he locked eyes with the man his daughter was dating, "and because if something ever happened to one of them, you will know how good I am with hiding things. To where Fury won't even suspect, he actually doesn't know about Hermione, but knowing you that will change."

"Do you two have to talk so loud," Mumbled the slightly awake witch, as she stared at the two older men, one of which was her dad, "I can't believe he called you, Clint."

"I am glad Gregory did call me, Mia," Her father commented, as he leaned in to kiss his daughters forehead, and pulled back with a smile, "Out of all the boys to date, you had to date this guy?"

Tony stared at the other man, slightly insulted, "What's wrong with me, I am -"

"The riches man in New York, yes I am aware," Clint finished, causing his daughter to giggle, and the metal man to grumble. He looked down at his daughter, and smiled, "Laura is so excited about the baby, and is already organizing your little sisters baby clothes, because she is certain you'll be having a girl. She wants me to bring you to meet Nathaniel, since you still haven't found the time, and I am running out of excuses."

"I am on bed rest, until my doctor says otherwise, and with the winter season coming up the hotel will be packed. Why don't you bring the family to ZaMiaCo, and stay for the two weeks that the kids are out of school, that would actually be a lot of fun. An old friend is going to dress as Santa, and pass out loads of gifts to the children at the hotel on Christmas, since magic is more believable during the holidays."

"I am sure everyone would love that Mia, and I had your brother put me into the suite, that you had made for me," He walked to the door, and turned to look at the couple, locking eyes with Iron Man, "Even Fury won't find you, remember that."

"It would be nice having a little girl," Tony agreed ignoring the threat, as he crawled into bed beside his girlfriend, and wrapped an arm around stomach.

"I have enough men in my life, so I agree it would be nice, and she could grow up with Pansy's girls," The witch added, as she snuggled against her lover.

This should be interesting.

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, I been busy with the 'Sister of Mine' chapter, and it was hard to get back to Tony in the lover status for Hermione. I hope you like the chapter.**


	5. Family Love

**A/N: Barton is older in this fiction so he 47 years old, and he does have magic in his blood. He didn't apperate though because he was worried for his daughter. But I did hopefully give a good hint, when he told Stark, that even Fury wouldn't find his body.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Holidays**

"Hermione smiled as she held her new baby brother, as her stepmom, and dad stood taking pictures of her sister sitting on a Santa-dressed-Hagrid's lap. "Nathaniel, you're too darling for words."

Her other brother was standing beside her, as he allowed the baby to grip his hand, "I got a letter for Salem School of Magic, did you know that?"

"My friend Dean Thomas, he is there new Muggle studies Professor," The witch answered, thinking about her classmate, "So you'll be in good hands, Coops."

"He actually came to our house, so he could talk to Clint, and I," Laura explained, as she joined the two, taking her youngest back, "He saw our family picture, and immediately recognized you from your school.

"So where is Tony?" Laura asked, noticing the billionaires absence, "You didn't wear him out babysitting your siblings did you?"

"I might have left him alone with, Lila, while Nat, and I took a nap," The witch answered, ignoring as her brother laughed, "He is working with Harry, and Theo, building me a Laptop, desktop, and a tablet, that I could use safely, without blowing up due to magic."

Greg approached his sister, and the second family, as he played with the baby, "He's cute."

"Harry was the one that helped with your brother's electronics when he first showed signs of his magic," Laura remembered, she looked up at the large wizard, as he reached for the baby, "Greg, I want to thank you for taking Coop and getting him a broom for Salem. He Kept his father up till midnight, telling him all about Digging Alley."

Greg tried not to laugh, at Laura's mispronunciation, "I enjoyed hanging out with Cooper."

"Diagon Alley, mom," Cooper corrected, rolling his eyes.

The witch tried not to laugh, at her brother's behavior, and lightly shoved him, "So Coop, want to come up to my office, and I could give you the books from when I was in school?"

"Can I go with Mia, please mom?" The ten-year-old asked, practically dragging his sister behind him.

"Make sure you sit down Mia, and don't bug your sister too much Cooper!" Laura explained, as the two entered the elevator, before turning back to the large wizard that managed to put her baby to sleep, "Clint, and I, were actually wanting to know something, if you were interested that is. We needed to put people we trusted, and our children trusted, on the registration for Cooper. We were hoping you would be alright, if we put you as a magical guardian, in case something happened. We don't want Fury to know of the magical world, so if something happened while he was in school, they would contact you."

Greg was taken back by the request, but smiled at the woman that treated him like family, when he was working in the states at one of the American Dragon Reserves. He had stayed at the there farm house for a month, and neither of the parents complained and welcomed him during his stay. It was when he accidentally let slip, of what happened to his sister, not realizing that she hadn't told her father everything. He brought his hand to the scar from the arrow, then smiled, "Of course Laura, maybe I can help renewing the wards for you, if-"

"You'll need to take him to school the first day too, it was Clint's idea," The mother added, smiling towards where her husband and daughter were laughing with the dark Italian, "Dean Thomas, he explained that the family stays for the first feast of the year, and we really want him to have someone with him so he has some one. You know he thinks of you like a brother."

The large wizard placed a calm hand on the woman's shoulder, and gave her reassuring smile, "I will be happy to help, just promise me you'll calm down, please."

"You should be used to that by now, Greg," Clint smiled as he joined the two, his youngest daughter following behind with a baby doll in hand, "She got exactly what she asked Santa for," he smiled at his younger daughter, then at his wife, "So did you ask Coop's big brother? You know he was the one to suggest you since you apparently have the coolest job in the world."

All the wizard managed to do was blush, as his sisters dad removed the youngest Barton, "Not cool when you run out of burn paste," he noticed as the Malfoy's, and the Pucey's entered the hotel, and excused himself, "I will see you for dinner, have fun."

* * *

 **T** ony smiled as he rested his hand on the tablet, where an image of his unborn child rested, "So what are we having?"

"I will give you a hint," Hermione's image appeared on the screen, as she stood in front of a rack of boy clothes, and mockingly sighed loudly, "I guess I really am destined to have all boys in my life." She looked to the side, and shook her head, "I need to go, Tony, before my brother puts anything else in the cart, please hurry and return here."

He ended their chat session, before turning his attention to the woman, who was sitting across from him, "So we're having a boy, so since you came highly recommended, I am going to trust for you to make a boy nursery fitting for a Stark."

"Where would this nursery be?" The decorator asked, bringing out a clipboard, and pen.

Tony leaned back in his chair, as he stared at a picture of his girlfriend, and him, from the Christmas event at the hotel, "J.A.R.V.I.S please take Miss Reymond to my floor, and open the designated nursery location, leave all other door locked as well. She is only permitted to be in my office when I am here, and in the nursery working."

"Yes, sir," The AI responded.

* * *

 **H** ermione stared at her lover, as he walked from the room to room of the modest size home, "Wouldn't you want something, a little bit larger?"

"This little house is perfect, and besides look at all this land, that I own to do as I wish," The witch explained, pointing towards an orchard, and then a lake, "I could hire people to tend to the orchard, and I could teach our son how to fish, when I have time off at the Hotel."

"Wait you own all this land?" Tony asked, now looking slightly more interested, "I can build myself a workshop away from the house, and underground garage for my vehicles."

"I knew you'd come around, and there's a grandmother house, which Greg will be living in," She walked up the stairs, and opened a door at the end of the hall, which was decorated in yellow, and green, "Blaise, made a nursery for our little guy, isn't it sweet? I just hope he likes monkey's."

Tony stared at the Monkey themed room, and the make believe jungle collage, causing him to smile at the woman he loved you, "Four more months, and then there will be a baby in here, aren't you excited?"

"Gavin Miracle Stark, will be a lucky boy with parents, that will love him for all times," The witch agreed, as she walked to the door to the right of the nursery, which was done in Maroon, and Gold, much to her lovers delight.

Things are definitely looking good...

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, and grammar. I hope you like this story...**


	6. Almost Time

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and sorry it took long to update.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Almost Time**

Hermione smiled as she watched her brother, Greg, and Draco, playing a round of Quidditch, against Iron Man (Tony), and Harry. She had come for Saturday brunch, and the boys had offered to teach her lover, about the magic sport, "Go Tony!"

Greg sent his sister a fake wounded look, "I thought you were team Greg, you wound me so sister."

Theodore came to sit beside the expecting witch, and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, "You know that Teddy, he is extremely excited you're having a boy and wants to teach him wizard chest, and Quidditch."

"I am warming to the idea of a boy, though it would had been nice having a little girl," The witch explained as she leaned back on the grass, never taking her eyes off her lover, "Tony, he's already working on having the house enhanced with technology, so Adrian, and Draco are helping to put the wards up so nothing blows up."

"Yeah Adrian is excited that he get's to help Iron Man," Pansy sighed as she pushed her stroller to the pair, and sat down with them, "Sorry we're late, Tegan, and Megan, they weren't cooperating this morning. You know, no one warns you about having children, and so you're never prepared. "Our son is somewhere, reading his book."

Hermione smiled she watched the other witch magically transform the stroller, so that is was lowered to the ground, revealing two identical babies, "Can't believe there almost eight months old, and that I m going to be a mom in a month."

"Cherish the time you have ladies, because they grow like weeds, just look at Teddy, he's already six years old," Theodore explained, pointing to his son playing with a soccer ball, "This is a great place you got, Mini."

"I fell in love with it the moment I saw it," Agreed the expecting witch, smiling as her lover lowered down to the ground, and got out of his suite, "Tired of playing already?"

"No, we just won the game, so now we're going to start grilling," Tony smiled as he held a hand out to his girlfriend, gently bringing her to her feet.

The witch smiled as her lover lead her, to where there large grill was located, "Great, we're starved."

 **A Week Later**

Hermione sighed as she leaned back against her chair, as she looked at the list of guest, as her brother sat at the other in of her desk. She placed a hand over her stomach, "Gavin Miracle Stark, you better let mommy finish working, or you're going to be-oih!"

Greg was up in a heart beat, as he hurried around the desk, and knelt beside his sister to rub her back, "Are you alright?"

"Gavin's just kicking is all," Explained the young mother to be, as she stood to her feet, and walked to look out the window, "How did Coop do at school?"

"It was an amazing experience, and he told everyone there, that I worked with dragons," The large wizard answered, going to stand beside his sister, "You should really sit down, love."

"We need to repaint the symbol at the bottom of the pool, it looks like it's starting to fade, and it needs to be at it's best for the poolside party next week," Explained the witch, as she walked to her planner, and made a note inside it. She looked at her brother, who looked at her like she was crazy, "Greg, I am not due for three weeks, and as long as I stay calm this guy isn't coming out. So please don't worry, alright?"

"I can't help worrying, when my sisters determined to work, until the last second of her pregnancy," Greg explained, as he rested a hand to his sisters stomach, "He's kicking a lot, isn't he?"

"I thought I would find you here," Came the familiar voice of her doctor, who had made it a habit to see the witch at her office, to make sure she wasn't getting over stressed. "I got the invitation to your poolside party, which you'd be hosting next week."

"You could had just sent your RSVP Marcus, didn't have to come in person," The witch explained going to sit on her sofa, smiling as he brother helped fluff the pillow behind her, as he sat in the chair next to her. "Greg has been taking good care of me, and I am not stressed."

"Which is good to hear, Hermione, but don't you think you're pushing it a little?" The Healer asked, as he sat beside the witch, waving his wand over her stomach. He pointed to the image of the baby, and sighed, "There is a chance, that you will go in labor early."

"Nope, my son will come when he's due, and I will make sure of that." The young witch explained, as she rested her hand on her stomach, as she leaned her head back.

"Babies are unpredictable, and you know that as well as anyone," Marcus explained, as he walked to her mini bar, and poured himself a glass of water.

She stood to her feet, and walked to the door, turning to look at the two wizards, "I am going to get a glass of milk in the lounge, and a wine sample plate to snack on, some grapes and cheese sound good now." She left the two alone.

Greg stood to his feet, and looked towards his friend, "See what I put up with? I am almost certain that Gavin, just might come on time."

"Yeah, the way to talks to him, he's probably a afraid to come out soon," Laughed the healer, as he walked to the door, the other wizard following behind, "But still he could come early."

"I wouldn't if I was help," Exclaimed the witch's brother, smiling as he thought of his stubborn sister.

 **A Week Later**

"Are you sure you want to go?" Tony asked, as he stared at his expecting girlfriend, as she stood in he costumed made dress. He placed a hand over her stomach, and his other to her cheek, as he leaned in to kiss her, "You look great by the way."

She smiled as she took the billionaires hand, and lead him to the elevator, to lead him towards the pool party, "The donations are going for the orphanage, for the magical community, of course I have to be there."

He pushed the button, and sighed as he wrapped his arm back around his witch, waiting for them to reach the popper floor. "I just wish you wou-"

Before he could finished his sentence, there was a jolt, and the elevator came to a prompt stop. Causing the young woman to fall back into the mans arms, and him to fall onto the floor.

Tony gently helped his witch sit against the wall, before turning to push the elevator button, to call for help, "Hello?"

"Tony?" Started the young woman.

"I'm trying to get help, just try to keep calm," He pushed the button again, "Hello anyone, we're stuck in the elevator!"

"Tony?" Continued the young witch.

"We need to assistance!" Exclaimed the billionaire, not paying attention to his witch, until something hit him in the back of the head. He turned with a look of surprise, as he looked at his love, "I am trying to get help, what's the matter?"

"My water broke," Answered the young mother to be.

Tony than noticed the pool of water, and hurried back to the com button, "MY GIRLFRIEND IS IN LABOR, AND WE"RE STUCK IN THIS ELEVATOR!"

 **A/N: am so horrible, but it seemed like the perfect place to stop the chapter, with a panicked Tony.**


	7. Here Come's Baby

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and sorry it took long to update.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Here come's Baby!**

"My water broke," Answered the young mother to be.

Tony than noticed the pool of water, and hurried back to the com button, "MY GIRLFRIEND IS IN LABOR, AND WE"RE STUCK IN THIS ELEVATOR!"

Hermione took a breath, as she watched her lover try to get help, as she tried to keep calm, "Tony get me my purse."

"How can you think of a purse right now, when you're about to have a baby, we need to -"

"If you get me my purse, I can get my wand to send out a protonous, and get us some help," Explained the witch, as she closed her eyes, when a sharp pain came.

The billionaire quickly found the purse, and went to give the purse to his lover, and watched as she removed her wand, "I thought you couldn't apperate, if you're pregnant."

"Shut up, and pay attention," She ignored her lover, as she brought the tip of her wand to her mouth a cast a the spell, to send help out to her brother.

"Have you seen Mini?" Pansy asked, as she came to stand beside the large wizard, who was standing by the door.

"Last time I saw her, she was in her office with Tony, so she could check the guest list," Answered Greg, as he wrapped an arm around the witch, and lead her over to her husband, "I am sure she'll be-"

Before he could finished his sentence, a otter came running between them, climbing on top of the wizard, "GREG I AM STUCK IN THE ELEVATOR WITH TONY, AND THE BABY IS COMING!" It disappeared just as fast as it appeared, leaving a very worried brother.

The witch hurried over to her group of friend, and husband, explaining what was going on. "Mini's stuck in the elevator, and the baby is coming."

Greg apperated into the elevator, knowing his sister would open it up for apperation's, since it was an emergency. He knelt beside his sister, ignoring as the billionaire's surprise wear off, "Pansy is telling the other's, and I am sure Marcus where be here any second, since he was sitting at the table."

The witch took a hold of her brother's hand, as another contraction came, as she looked towards her lover, "Gavin is coming, I want to push!"

"Wait until the Healer arrives," The expecting father tried, only to be grabbed by the shirt, and pulled towards a pained witch, "Or I will see how it's going myself," he quickly scooted to her legs, and lifted her dress a little, than removed her underwear, "I think I see the head, he's coming baby."

Greg hurried, and removed his over coat, and handed it to the other man, "To wrap him up with," he took a hold of his sisters hand again, ignoring the vice grip she had on him.

"I am going to push Tony, you grab the baby alright?" The witch ordered, giving one big push.

Just as Marcus appeared in the elevator, there was the sound of the baby crying, causing him to hurry next to the billionaire. He looked at the baby, wrapped in the black coat, and smiled at the witch, "You're still going to miss the party, sorry Granger."

Tony stared down at the baby in his arms, and turned a smile to the other occupants, before looking at his lover, "He's perfect babe, we do great work together." He handed the witch the baby, and sat beside her wrapping his arms around her, "You're one tough mom."

The witch smiled as she stared down at the bundle, as the Healer waved his wand, causing the baby to be clean, "Hello, Gavin Miracle Stark, welcome to Hotel ZaMiaCo."

"I need to apperate you guys to the hospital," Marcus explained, as he rested a hand on the witch, than looked towards her brother, "You apperate Mr. Stark Greg, and we'll meet you there," with that the three disappeared with a pop.

"Let's go dad," Greg grabbed a hold of the muggles arm, and did as the other wizard instructed.

 **Two Hours Later**

"At least this time you got me right away," Explained the Archer, as he sat beside his daughter, and looked towards her brother. He turned to look at the billionaire, who was fast asleep on the sofa, "He's not going to let me hear the end of it, how he delivered his own baby."

"I know," The witch agreed, as she looked down at her sleeping son, then to her father, "Want to hold your grandson?"

Clint smiled as held his grandson, and started to walk around the room, "Hey there little man, looks like you'll have some story, to where you were born. You're a lucky little boy, you have an amazing mother that loves you, and won't let anything happen to you. You're uncle will make sure you're safe too, and grandparents who love you," he glanced towards Iron Man, and gave a defeated sigh, "and a great dad that will give you what you need, and cared about his friends, and family. Maybe you will help your dad grow up a little, with the help of you mom. You make the both of them very happy. If you're dad gets to be a bit to much, you can always call me any time, and I will be there for you."

"Dad," The young witch sighed, as she rolled onto her side, as sleep started to make an appearance, "I am so tired."

"Than get some sleep baby, you two are going to need all the sleep you can get, so I will watch this little man," Assured her father, as he sat in the chair beside his daughter, rocking his grandson.

Hermione smiled at her dad, with a grateful smile, "Thanks daddy, and thanks for being here." With those words, she fell fast asleep.


End file.
